


Edge Of The World

by whitebro



Category: Hellblazer
Genre: Futanari, Other, S&M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebro/pseuds/whitebro
Summary: 渣康和SM俱乐部的大屌小姐姐来了一发，pwp（老活重发）
Kudos: 4





	Edge Of The World

这世界苦难重重。所有人都在找寻方法解脱。  
Joey的工作是帮助别人解脱，在此期间自己或多或少收获点快乐。如果没有那档子倾向，这一行是干不长的，她曾经对自己这么说，不过真相是否如此还是看上了高额的金钱回报，她自己也搞不清楚。让她想明白自己的契机是一个人还有一件事——她从来不再提的——她认为这两者之间有关系，致命的关系。不过在条子这儿她没说，她猜任何一个人都不会说，因为大家都是有私心的。  
首先，所有人都操过那个家伙，所有人，因为他根本不在乎对象是谁，所以来者不拒。当然，这个俱乐部的家伙们就是干这个的，挨操、挨揍或者反过来，所以这些都没问题，只是工作。但这个人把大家的工作搞坏了，把那种纯粹肉欲的气息给搅乱，带进了一些让人摸不着头脑的东西。这么说没个重点，对吧，Joey想，问题大概是所有人都爱他，想要他，所以工作就变成了享乐，变成一个散发香气的陷阱。  
然后，这个人不是客人，为什么不？因为他不给钱。他开始就那么大摇大摆的走进来，像是在找些什么。穿着破旧的风衣，口音听起来是英国人而且比她所知的英国口音更难懂，他是个谜。Joey甚至猜不出他的年龄更遑论动机，所以她做了她该干的，默不作声假装看不见他，直到保安咆哮着冲过来，对他饱以老拳。她觉得自己不会再看见这傻瓜了——总有些人，无论是知悉这地方背景还是不知道的，就这么闯进来，想看看穿着劲爆的妞儿们还有“是不是真的有人付钱挨打，”再加上好些狗仔队想拍到当红明星，这一切让保安的活儿丝毫不轻松——“他会给打死的。打死，然后处理掉。”Joey对自己说。她几乎能肯定。不过后来的事情证明，这个男人会让一切“一定”变成“不一定，”他就是有这个魔力。  
那天Joey离开的最晚，她在空旷的走廊又看到了那个男人，他的西裤松松垮垮褪在腿边——现在还有人穿这种毛料西裤吗？Joey问自己。这真是个怪人。不过他的确穿得好看——他的头向上扬起，眼睁着，像是在盯着天花板发呆。那个壮硕的保安半跪在他身前，饱满的赤裸肩颈颤抖着，那副样子就像在膜拜。Joey不知道他是怎么办到的，总之这幅场景突然让她觉得毛乎悚然。她抱紧了自己，想从阴影中偷偷溜走。结果那男人看到了她——或者，他从开始就知道她在哪儿——他转过头，然后冲着她眨了眨眼。吮吸声在走廊里被放大了，肉体碰撞的黏渍声音比以往听过的任何一次都更让人兴奋。恐惧又兴奋。他带着雾气的婴儿蓝眼睛盯着Joey，眼神里全是狡黠的光彩，接着，就像是有意一般，他发出一声满足的叹喟，然后用手揪紧了保安的头发把那个满脸通红的头颅按向自己的胯部。  
Joey其实看惯了各种性爱场面，以至于在这方面相当漠然了。可那个男人的眼神，只是一个眼神就让她起了反应。她觉得尴尬，用皮包挡着肿胀的部分逃掉了并且希望再也别遇见这种事儿。然而她的脑海已经全然被那一幕占据，她总觉得那男人的整个身体都在发出邀请，蛊惑他遇到的人显露出最本质的欲望——那些密不示人的，让人羞耻并极力否认的欲望。  
没过几天，那个英国男人就再一次出现了。依旧穿那件皱巴巴的风衣外套，暗金色的头发乱七八糟的，像个盲流。他一直叼一根烟，那种辛辣的气味儿在俱乐部里让人无法忽略。在蜡烛熏染的腥味之中，独一无二。他已经和俱乐部里的一些工作人员混熟了，不知道什么时候的事情，总之他和别人接吻，穿着塑胶紧身衣的姑娘和他接吻，咬他的下唇，他的手安静的垂在身侧，像是无所动容的模样，但他的吻是炽热的，他的双眼就像燃烧的煤炭一样。有什么在驱使着他，有种欲望，可怕的欲望在哪儿……  
Joey发现自己在一动不动的盯着那个英国男人看，看别人的手伸进他的裤裆里，握紧他。她的心口猛烈的收紧就像自己也被握住了一样，从小腹窜起的烈火让她呼吸加速。她只是看着他，只是看着。  
该死的，Joey摇了摇头，她还有自己的活儿要干，她有自己的固定客人。她算不上有多喜欢他们，不过这所有人中有一个是她没办法忘掉并且的确有着欲望的。看着这个英国男人，她几乎立刻就想起了那个客人。因为他们几乎是两个极端。她最初被那个客人吸引，是因为俱乐部里只有他一个，没错，他包了场。他的神情很冷峻，就和任何一个漠视痛苦的人一样，他想挨几下鞭子，他的表情几乎像个要自罚的虔诚教徒，盯着她说：“让我疼，婊子”。  
他渴望的并不是快感。一点也不。Joey想，这一点会把好些人——就算是俱乐部里的员工——都吓跑的。不同于那个突然出现的英国男人，看看他吧，他叼着一根烟，在昏暗的烛光里扮演一块儿甜蜜的夹心，他的裤子早就没了，身上挂着一件敞开的白衬衫，被他操的姑娘趴在粗糙的地板上，上半身被按住圆润的屁股摇摇欲坠的抬着，英国男人骨节分明的手扣着带金属锁链的细腰剧烈晃动。而他身后是个带着铆钉项圈的男人，比他壮一大圈。脸上带着皮质面具，像只发情野兽一样揪着英国男人的金发在他屁股里发狂打桩。女人的尖叫和壮汉的嘶吼混杂在一起Joey听不见英国男人是否发出了什么声音，不知怎的，她盯着享受快感的扭曲面孔，突然从那双蓝眼睛里读出一种深不见底的情绪——一种比大海的呻吟还辽远的情绪让她浑身发抖。她闭上眼，眼前浮现出那个追逐痛苦的男人，那个“怪人”。她知道他的名字，所有人都知道，不过他不喜欢被人叫名字。他几乎不说话，没有交流，他发号施令然后别人照做就行。他的身体很棒，经常锻炼的肌肉摸上去就像一条紧致的鞭子，有力，充满攻击性。他让别人破坏他的身体，皮肤、肌肉、血管，他要的不是苦尽甘来的快感，不是，他的的确确只想要痛苦。他像被摆在高台上的祭品一样遥不可及，一小块儿也尝不到。  
她想去尝尝那个英国男人，虽然她肯定没人能得到他，就算榨干他，把他嚼碎了吞下去，他也不能属于任何人。她从他的眼神里就看得出来。那种燃烧的炭火一样炙热的欲望没有熄灭的势头，只是把其他人也都点着了。就像瘟疫一样——听起来多吓人，不过，其实每个人都喜欢吓人的玩意儿，如果失去了理智，人就会完完全全开始追逐那些让自己恐惧的了。  
她终于和英国男人说话就是几小时之后，她忙完自己的活儿出来，疲倦，无聊，英国男人靠在墙角抽烟，衣服又挂在身上了。他勾着嘴角看着她，像是已经认识她很多年那样自然而然。  
“John，”  
他自我介绍，Joey也说了自己的名字。  
“你是来干什么的？”Joey问。她猜自己多半得不到答案，可John眨了眨眼，对她说，“我来找人。”  
Joey并不相信，她笑着摇摇头。  
“我在找一个人，为了回馈他这么多年对我干的好事儿。”  
“情人？”  
“男朋友。”John笑了，“我要带他去他该去的地方。”  
Joey似乎找到了让她不安的来源，她松了口气，然后就突然升起了点恶作剧的情绪。  
“在你找到他之前该和我试试，也许你就能忘了他。”Joey向John走过去，像个傻兮兮的露阴癖一样突然脱掉自己的皮质丁字裤。  
“这不错。”John盯着她那根突兀的玩意儿说。  
Joey失望的摇摇头，“你见过更好的？”  
“但它们不长在一个身体上，蜜糖，你棒极了。”John停顿一下，把一口烟雾喷在Joey饱满的奶子上，“你是个艺术家，老天，真正的艺术家就该拿自己动手。”他跪下来，滚烫的舌尖试探性的舔了舔了张扬饱满的顶部，然后又像贪食的小动物遇到美味一样，抬起头瞄了她一眼，像在寻求许可。这下子Joey能明白为什么人人都爱John了，他几乎是为每个人量身定做的，他大概一眼就看穿了旁人，而后，这些可怜的猎物就因为自己的欲望被他牵引，被他玩弄在鼓掌之中还自我感觉良好。没错，她现在感觉良好，她小腹都涨得发疼发酸，亟待温暖的口腔——带着烟味儿的——把她的老二包裹妥帖。  
“Johnny，你能要你想要的一切。”她气喘吁吁的说，当她觉得自己被滚烫的舌头卷住，那贪婪的口腔紧紧吸吮她的时候，她觉得John应该得到一切。这其中当然包括她自己在内。她在John试着把她的老二吞进喉咙的时候挺了挺腰，随后就收获了让她头皮发麻的快感，老天啊！这就像地狱一样……  
“看在他妈的上帝份上，我从来没这么快过。”Joey在自己射完后三秒才回过神来，她猜是因为这几天她一直想得到这个人，她兴奋过头了。  
“别急，甜心。”John站起身，毫不在意的用衣袖擦了擦嘴角。  
——他不在意，他当然不在意，有那么多人等着他，为他发疯。这么一想Joey的心中就生出了一种憎恨情绪，她总算明白人们为什么会想对自己的欲望对象做那些事儿，除了性爱之外的：束缚，让他动弹不得，让他失去自由就像被剪断翅膀，弄疼他，皮鞭，蜡烛的火舌在皮肤上烘烤就像绝望的爱抚，那些尖利的铆钉深深陷进皮肤几乎要刺穿了可还没有，就差一点点，就像高潮时死亡濒临，那些极端的感官不过是绝望，求之不得，而绝望和欲望就像一对儿该死的双生子，他们如此如胶似漆。Joey深深叹了口气。  
“你要找的人……你会把他逼疯的。”  
“有时候憎恨不足以让一切毁灭，对吗，甜心。”  
John歪着脑袋看着她，Joey听不下去了，那种恐惧又占据了她的心头——他根本是个该死的疯子！但与此同时她又勃起了，她从未像现在这样想操一个人过。她内心蠢蠢欲动的毁灭欲在John脸上咧出笑容的时候爆发了，她紧紧攥着John的手臂，绝望的说：“你是我的婊子。”John的笑容还在，他握住Joey的老二。“你现在就能操我。”他说。  
于是Joey就干了，她把John按在冷冰冰的地上。很多孬种喜欢Joey操他们，因为Joey看起来是个漂亮姑娘的模样，他们不想承认自己渴望男人，所以用Joey来做个替代，这些人让Joey觉得自己是扭曲欲望的结合体，虽然她的确为自己自豪，就像John说的那样，但她得忍着恶心操那些客人，有时候甚至要吃点儿药。而现在不同，她硬的发疼了她要立刻干这个该死的混蛋。John的手——指节那儿被熏得发黄——灵活的摆弄着她乳头上贴着的小亮片，隔着这东西瘙那个小肉粒的痒。  
“告诉我你的真名。”  
“John ,John Constantine.”  
“没有中间名？”  
“没有。”  
“哦该死的Johnny……”  
Joey把自己操进去，那里面湿漉漉的鬼知道是上一个家伙留下的玩意儿还是什么，她咒骂这个风流成性的男人，咒骂他永不知足的身体，说他：该被人操死在哪儿然后被野兽分食，而他的灵魂，饥渴的深渊一样的灵魂，该被地狱烈火焚烧。John说，我觉得也是，然后剥开她贴在乳头上的塑料亮片，捉住跳跃的乳头，用舌尖赞美它。Joey觉得自己似乎很快就操到John的腺体了——他总是这样，知道怎么利用别人给自己快乐，或是自己想要的一切。他眉头皱到一起因为快感而面部扭曲，他的身体颤抖不停，而他的双眼，却像是看向很遥远的地方一样，失去了焦点。  
——之后，没过多久。  
John Constantine死了。就死在俱乐部里，他突然就烧了起来，很快，毫无预兆，他变成了灰烬。在此之前，他终于等到了他要的——那个“怪人”。  
所有人都对他的死感到庆幸并对此人的存在保持缄默，因为人总不能一直活在那种可怕的欲火里，就像大梦初醒，所有人都希望John，以及因他而暴露的，无法面对的自己，早点下地狱，尘归尘 土归土。


End file.
